


Oh My God They're Soulmates

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Soulmates, The fluffiest thing I've ever written, surprisingly, that's actually saying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin find out they're soulmates. Yes, the box parent jokes were necessary in coming to this conclusion.





	Oh My God They're Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> More of this fic than I meant for turned into Snufkin teasing Little My. And Snufkin blushing. I also tend to headcanon that Moomin grows into the tallest creature there while Snufkin stays a tiny little creature, so excuse me for my obsessive Moomin-picks-up-Snufkin moments. Anyway, I'm definitely writing more of this and no one can change that.

Moomin had been waiting for his soulmate since, it felt, his birth. He daydreamed about what they'd be like, rolled around on the grass impatiently while he waited, and picked flowers to dry in between the pages of Moominpappa's books until he had a bouquet nearly as big as him. He asked his parents a thousand questions a day, about how they met, how they knew, when they'd met, how soon after they met they knew. Moominpappa said he'd known right away, though Moominmamma always laughed and said it'd taken her, at least, twenty minutes before it occurred to her that it was a possibility. Moomin swore to himself and his future soulmate that he would know immediately.

In all the fuss and confusion of the comet, Moomin could be excused not noticing his soulmate was there with him. He still didn't find out for quite a while, because soulmate-finding involved direct eye contact and his soulmate had a penchant for only looking out from beneath the wide brim of his hat. Not to mention, the soulmates only woke up the next day knowing any differences, those differences being a sharing of an eye with the other's eye colour as well as injuries or scars. Moominmamma often told Moomin that she'd only known for sure that Pappa was her soulmate because she'd woken up a sprained wrist and ankle and Pappa was the only Moomintroll she knew who would get two new injuries in one night.

It took a while for Snufkin to share a brief look with Moomin, both of them grinning at something Sniff said. Moomin felt a brief spark up his spine, his tummy growing warm as he suddenly blushed and looked away. Snufkin looked on, confused, while Little My questioned what was wrong with him. 

Moomin's heart fluttered, even as he told himself not to get too excited. But, oh, he wanted Snufkin to be his soulmate. Snufkin was wise and charming and lovely, he played such beautiful music, his compliments always made Moomin's tail curl happily, and he had even come back after winter, just as he'd promised. Moomin didn't realize he was tomato red, nor notice his tail thrashing wildly behind him, until Little My pounced on his tail and he had to pull himself out of his thoughts long enough to glare at her.

"Are you okay, Moomin?" Snufkin asked, voice like a soothing balm as Moomin rubbed his tail.

"Of course!" Moomin exclaimed, excited all of a sudden. "I'm just tired all of a sudden. I think I might go home and sleep."

"It's the middle of the day," Snufkin commented.

"Well, with hibernation coming up," Moomin tried, nervously.

"I've only been back a week, did spring come early this year?" Snufkin asked, genuinely growing concerned.

"Maybe, Moomin made eye contact with his soulmate, Snufkin," Little My teased, nudging Moomin's side.

"Soulmate?" Snufkin repeated, suddenly frowning thoughtfully. "How would he know?"

"Pappa always said he knew right away," Moomin said, tail swishing happily once again. "I think Moomins have a talent for spotting soulmates. Oh, I'm so excited! I hope I'm right!"

Moomin's face was bright red, again, and his tail made a slight whizzing noise as it moved. 

"I guess I'm excited for you," Snufkin commented, leaning back on the grass lazily.

"You guess?" Moomin asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, I've always assumed I don't have a soulmate," he explained.

"Everyone has a soulmate," Little My responded dryly.

"I'm sure that's not true," Snufkin chuckled. "The box I came from didn't have a soulmate."

"What does that have to do with anything? No box has a soulmate, boxes aren't people," Little My argued, immediately.

"How rude. That box raised me, you know."

"No it didn't! It was a box!"

"It kept my head above the river, it kept me raised very well."

"Snufkin, if you start on this argument about being raised by a box, again, I swear-"

"Oh, what if you don't have a soulmate, Snufkin?" Moomin asked, cutting Little My off because the Box Argument got too far. "What if Snufkins just don't have soulmates? Like boxes!"

"I could've inherited it," Snufkin agreed, a pleased grin on his face.

"The box did not give birth to you!" Little My screeched.

"That would be so sad!" Moomin stated.

"I would think you'd be pleased," Snufkin commented. "After all, if I had a soulmate, I would have to return to them every spring, wouldn't I?"

"Your soulmate could live in Moominvalley," Moomin offered, his ears twitching.

"You don't make a lot of eye contact, Snufkin," Little My agreed, crossing her arms.

"I guess that's true," Snufkin murmured, pulling out his pipe as he seemed suddenly bored of the conversation. A small grin twitched on his mouth. "I hope I fall for a nice box, just like the one that raised me."

Little My started throwing things at him, screeching like a cat. Snufkin seemed amused as he blocked most of the pebbles, flowers, and pieces of grass with a single hand. Finally, she launched herself at him, sending the pair into the river. There was an amount of splashing before they both emerged, dripping on the grass. Snufkin dumped the soggy remnants of whatever he'd put in his pipe out onto the grass. Little My shook herself off, on all fours.

"If only my dearest family had been here, to keep my head out of the river," Snufkin commented.

"How about you come over, Snufkin?" Moomin said, quickly gripping both Snufkin's dripping arm and Little My's hand. "You said yourself that it will probably rain tonight, right?" He started dragging the pair towards Moominhouse, away from the river that Little My was eyeing. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in your tent, after being in the river!"

"It wouldn't hurt to dry off, I suppose," Snufkin agreed, shaking out water droplets from his hat with his free hand. 

Mamma made them all take a bath, "in a proper bathtub," she'd said, looking pointedly at Snufkin, who had been looking out at the river. Moomin spent the whole of Little My's and Snufkin's baths hoping against all hope that Snufkin was his soulmate, even if it was one of those one-sided soulmate relationships that some of Pappa's books spoke of. Maybe, Snufkin would take pity on him and let him have a hug or even a kiss. Maybe, Snufkin would reveal that he'd liked Moomin back the whole time and they could date anyway. Maybe, he could finally see Snufkin's tail, the one he knew Snufkin had because while Little My and Sniff couldn't hear the slight swish of fur against fabric while Snufkin fished, Moomin could. He'd spent hours thinking about that tail. Why was it hidden? It was probably cute, since everything else about Snufkin was cute. Maybe, it was tiny, Moomin realized with a jolt, like Snufkin's tiny snout, and he was just embarrassed. 

"Moomin, you are all red, again," Snufkin commented, suddenly next to him and wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"I'm just thinking about tiny things," Moomin explained, heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Tiny things?" Snufkin repeated. "Why is your tail all over about tiny things?"

"Well, tiny blue flowers," Moomin commented, leaving out the, 'all over my soulmate's hair' that would embarrass him.

"Are you still thinking about who you think your soulmate is?" Snufkin questioned.

"You don't know that," Moomin whispered.

"So, you are."

Moomin blushed, inordinately pleased when Mamma called out that supper was ready. They ate to the sound of heavy rainfall outside, wind and rain combining to make a true storm just outside.

"What about your tent?" Little My asked, suddenly, so that Snufkin would stop whispering about his box parent.

"I packed it up earlier," Snufkin told her with a knowing grin on his face. "I was going to stay in a cave nearby. Everything's in there."

"You're not still planning on staying there, are you?" Moomin asked, worried. "You should stay here! We've got plenty of space and us two can have a sleepover!"

Tomorrow morning, Moomin would know whether or not Snufkin was his soulmate. If he was, it would be easier to immediately confess his affection if the object of said affection's was present. If he wasn't, then Moomin could still have the night of Snufkin sleepily petting him, as he always did when he was asleep next to something soft.

"Is that okay?" Snufkin asked, glancing at Mamma and Pappa.

"Of course!" Mamma agreed, pleased. "You're always welcome here, Snufkin Dear."

"I'd prefer if you drowned in the river," Little My muttered, so only Snufkin and Moomin could hear.

"Just like my old box parent used to say," Snufkin gasped, a hand to his heart dramatically.

Little My threw her spoon at him while Mamma wasn't looking.

 

Snufkin awoke the next day when Moomin got carefully out of bed. He wasn't completely awake, still slightly dozing, but that was changed when Moomin squealed, high-pitched and delighted, and danced back into the room. Moomin cradled his own face in his paws, bouncing from one foot to another in a way that was the cutest thing Snufkin had ever seen. 

"What is it, Moomin?" Snufkin asked, yawning and sitting up.

"Oh!" Moomin gasped. "Snufkin! I was right! I found my soulmate!"

Snufkin stiffened. He'd assumed that Moomin was jumping to conclusions. He'd hoped Moomin had been jumping to conclusions. He felt a pang of guilt for his selfish desires that Moomin didn't have a soulmate. 

"Is that so?" Snufkin asked, trying to sound collected. "Who is it?"

Moomin, to Snufkin's surprise, giggled and embraced him. Over Moomin's shoulder, his long tail was wagging excitedly. Snufkin didn't understand why he was being hugged, but he'd never denied himself a Moomintroll hug since the first one he'd received, so he hugged back. Moomin pulled back enough for them to make eye contact, his eyes sparkling and his smile wide. It took Snufkin a moment to recognize the dark eye with the light blue that stared back at him.

"Oh," he said, simply.

Moomin actually picked him up with the next hug, spinning around his room with Snufkin in his arms. Snufkin allowed it, his hands gripping Moomin's shoulders carefully, in case Moomin's sure grip suddenly failed.

"Do I...?" Snufkin trailed off.

"You do!" Moomin chirped.

Snufkin blushed, burying his face in Moomin's fur. Moomin didn't stop his happy dancing around the room.

"I'm glad you're my soulmate," Snufkin murmured, his grip tightening slightly.

"Oh, really, Snufkin? I'm so happy! I thought you'd be so disappointed!" Moomin stated, setting Snufkin down on his feet.

"Why were you hugging me, then?" Snufkin questioned.

"I was taking advantage in case you were just in shock," Moomin explained.

Snufkin rolled his eyes, hugging Moomin himself. Moomin picked him back up to spin around them around the room again.

"I was so hoping you were my soulmate, Snufkin!" Moomin gushed. "I was so excited, when we made eye contact yesterday and I felt a little spark, just like Pappa said he did! We can go on dates, and eat lunch together, and eat breakfast together, and eat dinner together, and fish together, and go swimming together, and go on adventures together!"

"That's what we do anyway," Snufkin stated, his voice amazingly calm for how red his face was. 

"I'm so happy!" Moomin exclaimed, then he softened slightly and smiled gently at Snufkin. "Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic," Snufkin whined, wrapping his legs around Moomin's middle and tightening his grip.

"Can we hug more?" Moomin suggested.

"All the time," Snufkin whispered, voice slightly muffled by Moomin's shoulder.

"More sleepovers?"

"Of course."

"Kisses?"

Snufkin embarrassed himself by purring loudly. Moomin's happy dancing and spinning around his room doubled. It took over an hour for them to part. Even then, they kept their hands firmly grasped, though Snufkin had to hide his cherry-red face beneath his hat. 

"Oh!" Mamma exclaimed at the sight of them. "Are you soulmates?"

"We are!" Moomin cooed.

"I thought you made eye contact earlier, I'm a bit surprised it took this long to find out," Pappa commented.

"You guys better not be gross," Little My complained.

Moomin ignored her, turning to Snufkin to grip both of his paws tenderly.

"Now that you've met both of my parents as my soulmate," he hummed happily. "I think the next step is for you to introduce me to your box parent."

Snufkin laughed. Little My screeched.


End file.
